


Strong feelings

by Anonymous



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: First Meeting, Getting Together, Jack is a Tease, M/M, Sam is crushing hard, not really a slowburn tbh, smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam is not one to have feelings for people let alone a guy but here he was feeling this strong attraction to Jack and it scared him.
Relationships: Sam Trapani/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had first met Jack at some bar in the city. One night he just wanted an escape, after the whole business which Michelle he felt like he deserved a drink after it all, just some time alone to himself to drown his sorrows away. So that’s what he did, he headed to a bar he’s not exactly been in before but it didn’t matter as he didn’t exactly want to be followed by Paulie or Tommy or any other of the Don’s men so a new bar was a good plan for him.

The bar was a little empty but maybe it was for the best, less people in the bar meant less assholes or the possibility of Morellos guys causing trouble. He took a seat at the white empty bar and straight away the bartender turned around to face him.  
“What can I get ya?” He asked, a almost soft tone to his voice which caught Sam by surprise. It was deep with a slight rasp to it but it was nice...why was he thinking so much about this guy’s voice?

Sam almost felt a little taken back like he couldn’t get his words out or was stuck on what he wanted which he thought was strange. Maybe it’s the exhaustion of the day finally hitting him.  
“Um vodka, straight” he finally said as the guy nodded his head and took out some shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.  
“Mind if I join you?” He asked with a smirk, Sam shrugged in response.  
“Be my guest” he said as the guy poured the drink and passed it over to Sam before pouring one for himself. 

They both looked into each other’s eyes as they lifted their small glasses and quickly gulped it down. Sam gritting his teeth a little at the burning sensation in his mouth and throat before passing the glass back to the bartender.  
“Tough day?” Asked the guy, raising his eyebrow as he poured another for Sam and passed it over.  
“Something like that” he muttered in response as the bartender turned around to clean some glasses.  
“You’re one of Salieri’s guys right?” He asked as he put some glasses away but the question caused Sam to go on alert. If someone is asking if he’s one of Salieri’s guys it’s usually the first sign of trouble so he didn’t answer, pretended he didn’t hear his question. When the guy turned around at no sign of response from Sam he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I work in the bookstore opposite Salieri’s, I always see you and your friend every morning with your coffees through the shop window as I open up the place” he explained causing Sam to relax a little. The bartender was calm, causal as he leaned against the bar but the response caused Sam to squint his eyes a little.  
“I’m sorry did you just say you watch me?” He asked causing a chuckle to leave the bartender. He let out an amused sigh and held his hands up in surrender.  
“Ya know, I just spend my mornings opening up shop while admiring Salieri’s handsome bodyguard, just part of the morning routine” he shrugged in response with a smirk. Sam felt his cheeks burn up a little, why were they burning up? He gets complimented all the time mainly by the girls at the gentleman’s clubs so why was this guy calling him handsome causing this response from him? Maybe it’s the alcohol and speaking of alcohol he still had the new shot of vodka he had not yet touched.

“Hilarious” groaned Sam in amusement before downing the shot of vodka, some way of trying to distract himself from the deep blush on his cheeks. The bartender leaned forward on the table, hand out for Sam to take.  
“Names Jack” He said with a smile as Sam looked at the hand in front of him.  
“Sam” he responded as he accepted the handshake, Jack’s hand was slightly bigger than his but he couldn’t help but feel like his body was burning up a little at the feel of his hand holding his as they shook hands before they pulled away. Sam now felt like he couldn’t stop thinking about the feel of Jack’s hand in his before he was pushing the glass back to Jack.

“Usually this quiet?” Asked Sam, glancing around the bar for a moment as Jack shrugged.  
“More or less unless there’s a party” Jack responded as he opened up the vodka and filled the glass again.  
“I mean...I don’t work here often I just do a few shifts every few weeks to get a little extra money, the bookstore is not always enough to pay the bills” he explained before passing the glass back to Sam.  
“So how come I ain’t seen you around if you work on the same street?” Asked Sam before downing the shot again although he didn’t push the glass back for a refill this time as it seemed he had other things to distract him.

“I mainly work inside the store far back at the desk or putting the books away so sadly” started Jack before he mockingly sighed and leaning closer to Sam.  
“You don’t get to see this face” he smirked  
“Until today” added Sam  
“Until today” Jack repeated with a soft smile and Sam couldn’t help but look into the soft brown eyes of Jack, it was making him a little nervous as to why he felt fixated on his eyes and why he thought they were so nice to look at.

They talked for a while until it was getting to a point Sam realised how quiet the bar grew. As he looked around he realised it was just the two of them.  
“Right” started Jack as he tapped his hands against the bar like a drum roll.  
“Time for me to close up” he sighed and as Sam went to stand up to leave an apologise for keeping him waiting Jack was stopping him.

“Nah you can stay it’s okay” shrugged off Jack before he was reaching to put glasses away and moving to put the stools up on the tables. Sam hesitantly sat back down as he watched Jack pick up glasses from tables and bring them back to the bar.  
“It pisses me off when people don’t bring their glasses back before leaving” muttered Jack in annoyance basically pacing around to try and close up as quickly as possible.

“Need any help?” Asked Sam causing Jack to pause and raise an eyebrow.  
“One of Salieri’s mob guys wants to help me?” He smirked as Sam rolled his eyes.  
“You want help or not?”  
“That would be great, thank you” He chirped before Sam was getting up and lifting the stools onto the tables.

It wasn’t long before Jack was ready to close up the bar and were now walking side by side down the street. Jack was a little taller than Sam and they walked side by side shoulder to shoulder which Sam some reason couldn’t help but think about.  
“You know I blame you for closing up late” started Jack before teasingly bumping into Sam’s side.  
“And why’s that?” responded Sam as he looked back at the guy.  
“Because you took my interest, it’s not everyday one of Salieri’s guys enter the bar you work at” smirked Jack before leaning a little closer to Sam’s ear.  
“Especially the oh so handsome one I’ve been watching through my store window” whispered Jack in almost a sing song but mocking tone before he was moving away. Sam couldn’t help but feel the deep heat creep up his body and most likely appearing on his face, hopefully the darkness on the night air might cover it a little. He knew the guy was joking but the heat on his cheeks was hoping otherwise.

Jack’s eyes widened a little with amusement before he was nudging Sam’s arm again.  
“I’m just teasing!” He chuckled as Sam smirked a little, eyes squinting a little.  
“Sure ya are” Sam responded as they continued on walking before their footsteps were slowly coming to a halt.

“So! This is my place...thanks for walking me home” sighed Jack with a soft smile as he turned to face Sam. Sam had just been walking alongside Jack the entire time that instead of heading to his own place he ended up walking the guy home. He felt a little embarrassed by this so he tried to shake it off  
“Sure” he muttered with a quick smile.  
“So um you think maybe I’ll see ya around?” Asked Jack as his hands slid into his pockets.  
“I’ll see ya around” Sam responded as Jack gave a soft smile and turned to head to his apartment.

“Night Sam” He said softly as he walked away.  
“Night” Sam has muttered almost to himself as he finally began to make his own way home.

That night as he lay in his bed he doesn’t know if it was the alcohol he consumed or the stress of the day but Sam just couldn’t fall asleep. The truth is he couldn’t stop thinking about the guy at the bar, Jack. The soft, sweet look he had about him and his confidence and how everytime the guy complimented his appearance in somewhat of a teasing way Sam couldn’t help the deep blush that creeped to his cheeks. Whatever this was it was kind of scaring him, why couldn’t he stop thinking about this guy and why was he hoping to see him again? Sam groaned, his hands rubbing over his face before he was looking up at the ceiling again. Whatever these feelings were he knew they can’t be good.

The next day Sam felt himself searching for Jack, keeping on the lookout as he leaned against the wall of Salieri’s with a coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He was half listening to Paulie talking about what he had been getting up to recently, something about some possible business opportunities for them while Sam was looking out as he noticed the small bookstore. He was left wondering if the handsome guy from the bookstore was watching him...handsome? Did he really just think that?

Almost as if the guy could read his mind there he was coming out the bookstore with a bucket of water and a washcloth and began to wash the windows. What caught him by surprise was that Jack looked over at him, even though there was a distance between them he could just about make out the smile on his face causing Sam to nervously swallow a little. He went to take a sip of his cup, eyes still on Jack before Paulie was speaking up a little louder.  
“That guy got a staring problem?” He asked causing Sam to look at Paulie.  
“He keeps looking at us”  
“Met him last night at a bar he was working at, probably just a familiar face is all” muttered Sam as he took another sip of his coffee and Paulie nodded in response but it didn’t stop him looking at Jack suspiciously. 

Jack seemed to be cleaning that front window for a while because the two had now finished their coffees and smokes and were getting ready to go back inside although Sam felt like he wanted to stay out longer.  
“Guy needs to learn how to clean windows a little faster” chuckled Paulie, gently elbowing Sam a little as they made their way back into Salieri’s. Although when Sam looked back Jack was now collecting his things and heading back inside the store.

Sam can’t remember the last time he’s read a book but here he was heading to Jack’s bookstore at the end of the day. He didn’t know what he was after or what his frame of mind to come in here was but here he was pushing the shop door causing the little bell at the top to chime. As he entered the store there was Jack now looking up and a smile appearing on his face.

“I was wondering when I’d see you!” Exclaimed Jack at Sam came over to the counter.  
“I um...came in for a book” he answered as Jack raised an eyebrow at him and looked around at the hundreds of books scattered around them.  
“Well you’ve come to the right place” he joked  
“So” started Jack at he leaned against the counter  
“Any in particular?” He asked and Sam was a little stuck on how to respond.  
“I...” He more he struggled to respond the bigger the amusement looked on Jack’s face.  
“It’s been a while, anything you recommend?” He finally answered as Jack tapped the table.  
“You’ve come to the right guy! Follow me” he chuckled before moving away from the counter and heading deeper into the small library part of the store. Sam watched as Jack quickly scanned the shelf before his eyes gleamed as he saw the book he was after.  
“Now this one is one of my favourites!” He exclaimed as he pulled the book off the shelf and handed it to Sam.  
“Take care of it”  
“Will do” muttered Sam with a soft smile.

Sam ended up staying for a while at the store while Jack made them both coffee as the store was a joint cafe. The place was closed up so it was just the two of them just like at the bar the night before.  
“You know Paulie thought you had a staring problem this morning”  
“Did he now?” smirked Jack as he took a sip of his coffee.  
“Just looking at a familiar face that’s all” he added with a smirk before putting his cup back down.  
“So! must be interesting your work” started Jack as Sam raised an eyebrow.

“You know the whole gangsta thing”  
“Gangsta thing?” Said Sam as he looked back at Jack.  
“Oh come on! Everyone knows you guys are a mob or some shit, same with the people that work for Morello! people just choose to look the other way” responded Jack as he crossed his arms with amusement and leaned back a little in his chair.  
“It’s just business” Said Sam as Jack nodded his head.  
“Place not doing good?” Asked Sam as he looked around at the store.

“What makes you say that?”  
“Because you’re working two jobs” Jack shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee.  
“Not a lot of people a interested in reading in the city, more interested in drinking and drugs and those gentlemen clubs? So the money doesn’t really come in because we’re not making much business so I have no choice but to pick up another job” explained Jack with a sigh.  
“Why not find a different job?”  
“I guess I can’t let go...I’ve worked here for years so I guess it’s a little hard for me to let go” He responded as Sam hummed in response.

“If I’m honest you’ve been the only entertaining thing to come into the store” chirped Jack causing Sam to raise his eyebrow at him.  
“I’m just saying you enter the bar the night before, most guys would tell me to get lost and to stop bothering them and to pour them a goddamn drink and all that shit but you actually talked with me, even stayed until it was time to close. Then you come here the next day, all we ever get is middle age women looking for the latest ‘erotic novel’ because their love life is pretty shitty or old men complaining that we don’t have the books they’re looking for” explained Jack before resting his arms on the table, eyes looking into Sam’s which almost caught him by surprise.

“Truth is I know I’ve only spoken to you since yesterday and today but I like you Sam and given the fact that you’ve come to see me and you’re sitting with me now...I think you like me too” he confessed, his voice soft as his dark brown eyes looked into Sam’s. In a way Sam felt like his body was burning up and he couldn’t explain it, he doesn’t know what it is but something about this guy was making him feel that way and it honestly scared him a little.

“Maybe” muttered Sam as he looked back at Jack who gave a soft smile.

Over the past week Sam took time out most days to go and see Jack at the bookstore. The thing is this is not something Sam does, he’s always been focused on the business, his work and doing what he can do to impress the Don. Somehow here he was most days going to visit the handsome worker at the bookstore who seemed to know how to get under his skin in ways he never imagined. The way a heat would creep up into his cheeks whenever Jack complimented him, the way he’d feel like what he can only compare as electricity travel down him as Jack’s hand gently brushed his, the way he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Sam is not one to have feelings for people let alone a guy but here he was feeling this strong attraction to Jack and it scared him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you seen this Tommy?!” Exclaimed Paulie as he pointed at the book in Sam’s hand.  
“He has a book?....what’s wrong with that?” Responded Tommy, dragging the words out slowly as he looked back at Paulie with amusement.  
“Exactly” huffed Sam  
“But since when have you ever read a book?!” Laughed Paulie causing Sam to roll his eyes and Tommy to shake his head.  
“I’m telling ya Tommy he’s doing this to impress someone!” And the moment Paulie said it Sam’s heart stopped for a second...oh shit, is he going to catch on that he may or may not have a very VERY strong interest in the bookstore guy? Because where else would he get the book from?  
“I read from time to time sometimes it’s just nice” shrugged Tommy as Paulie shook his head.  
“No i’m telling ya Tommy you don’t know Sammy as long as I have, he likes someone!” He continued  
“Cut it out Paulie” Said Sam as he looked up at the two and Paulie’s eyes widened, no...they lit up as they looked at his face.

“See I told ya he’s blushing! He likes someone!” He gleamed and now Sam felt like he couldn’t stop how hot his face felt with embarrassment, goddamn it Paulie.  
“Leave him Paulie” teased Tommy as he gently shoved Paulie.  
“Oh come on you can tell us, hell we could even be your wing men!” Exclaimed Paulie coming a little closer to Sam.  
“I’ll pass” huffed Sam  
“Oh c-“ before Paulie could continue to tease Sam his words were put to a halt at the sound of some crashing and commotion coming from the bookstore...the bookstore that Jack works in. 

Sam didn’t hesitate to put the book in his hands down somewhere and quickly start making his way over to the store with the sound of Tommy and Paulie following behind him. As he opened the door there he saw the place a mess and goddamn Dino and Lou with baseball bats in their hands.

“Dino! Lou! You looking to find something to read?” Exclaimed Sam casually as he entered the store. Jack looked up at the trio and Sam could see a few other workers backed into corners of the store scared.  
“No they’re not and I’ve politely told them to leave” spat Jack as he looked at the two with their weapons.

“Well one of your book friends owe us some money and we’re not leaving without it” Responded Dino as he pointed at one of the workers with the bat in his hand.  
“Then settle this elsewhere, don’t come in here begging for shit” said Jack, voice laced with bitterness.  
“Stay out of this” spat Dino in response  
“I can’t stay out of this when you’re smashing the shit out of everything” before anyone could step in and interrupt or Morellos guys could do anything to shut Jack up it turns out the worker that owes them money got a little brave and took a few steps forward.  
“I don’t have it so you’re not getting sh-“ the guy was quickly interrupted as Lou’s fist collided with his face and Jack was running to grab for his co worker.  
“Get the fuck out of here!” Jack now yelled out to Dino and Lou but that didn’t seem to stop the duo as as Dino went to take a step forward but was stopped by Sam stepping in.

He put his hand on Dino’s chest, face close to his as Sam looked right into his eyes.  
“He said get out” he said coldly and sternly, his voice a little lower as Dino looked at Jack and the other guy behind him before looking back at Sam.  
“Make me” He said and Sam didn’t need to be asked twice before he was pressing a gun to Dino’s chest. Tommy and Paulie also raised their guns at the two from behind causing everyone to pause.  
“We can do this the easy way or the VERY easy way” said Tommy as he emphasised the word easy.  
“I’m sure you can guess which one is the very easy way” teased Paulie as he clicked the safety off his gun.

“So what will it be?” Asked Sam as he raised his eyebrows, eyes not leaving Dino. Dino gulped for a moment, looking at his partner before they turned around to now face Tommy and Paulie’s guns.  
“Fine, let’s go Lou” he huffed before Tommy and Paulie stepped aside so Morello’s guys could leave. 

The moment the bell chimed and the door closed everyone put their guns away.  
“Thanks” Said Jack softly as Tommy nodded and Sam turned to look at Jack. He saw this happy and positive guy now just look so broken and defeated as he looked around at the destroyed shelves and ripped books. Morello’s guys had really done a number on the place and the other workers cautiously looked around, most likely worried that Morello’s guys were going to return.

“You alright?” Asked Sam as Jack quietly nodded his head but he knew he was lying.  
“Aw man the boss is gonna kill me” muttered the guy with a bloody nose causing everyone to look over at him.  
“What did you do?” Asked Sam but he could feel himself holding back his anger and annoyance because whatever this guy had done just caused shit to hit the fan.  
“I...I was playing poker with them last night and I...I may or may not have taken some of their money even though I lost” explained the guy causing Jack to sharply look at him and Sam could feel his own anger boiling.

“Why would you do that?” Asked Tommy who sounded just as annoyed at this guy’s stupidity. The man shrugged his shoulders  
“I just...I knew I lost everything so I tried to get away-“  
“By stealing from Morello? You’re a fucking idiot!” joined in Paulie.

Jack kept hold of a destroyed and ripped up book in his hand, not once taking his eyes off it and the broken mess surrounded by him.  
“Jack I’m so sorry-“  
“-save it”  
“Please I need this job, please don’t tell the boss...can’t you just say that it just happened?-“  
“You just put everyone in this place in danger and if it wasn’t for these guys what do you think would have happened?!” Argued Jack as he slowly began to stand up and turned to face the guy.  
“I didn’t know this would happen-“  
“Robert you stole from a mobster what did you think was gonna happen?! If they don’t go to your home they go to your place of work and you put us all in danger!” Jack’s voice rose a little, he was angry, upset and pissed off.  
“Jack-“  
“-go home Robert!” He snapped, the guy named Robert sighed, hand still holding his nose as he left the shop. Jack closed his eyes for a moment as he sighed and went quiet again.  
“Everyone else go home too, I’ll be closing the place until I can get hold of the boss” said Jack and he just sounded so defeated. Slowly the rest of the workers hesitantly left the shop and Jack turned to look at the three.  
“Thanks guys...I appreciate it” Said Jack as he looked at the three.  
“It’s fine” responded Tommy  
“Yeah it’s no trouble” added Paulie as Jack gave a sad smile.

“You guys can go now...I’ll clean the place up” Said Jack quietly before the trio were hesitantly leaving the store. It didn’t sit right with Sam, a guy that is always so happy and confident look so sad and defeated because one of his asshole co workers decided to go against Morello’s guys. He looked back at the shop before looking back at Paulie and Tommy who were making their way back to Salieri’s.

“You go on ahead there’s something I gotta do” Said Sam causing the other two to stop and turn to look at him. They both looked back at the store before back at Sam.  
“You gonna help him?” Asked Paulie  
“He’s not a bad guy, didn’t deserve what happened back there” Responded Sam as Paulie nodded his head.  
“Seems like a nice guy”  
“He is”  
Tommy looked over at Salieri’s before looking back at Sam  
“Okay, we’ll explain to the Don” Said Tommy as Sam gave a soft smile.  
“Thanks” he said before making his way back to the bookstore.

It was starting to click for Tommy, Sam starts taking an interest in books and the way he went a little flustered and distant when Paulie caught on. What other place can you get books from than the little bookstore and joint cafe on the same street? The bookstore wasn’t really their problem but Sam jumped straight in the help him and now desperate to go back to help out...Tommy may know who Sam is trying to impress. 

Jack didn’t look up when the bell to the stop chimed as he continued to inspect the damaged books on the floor.  
“I’m sorry but we’re closed”  
“Just me” Responded Sam softly as Jack looked up at the sound of his voice. Sam joined him on the floor as he slowly kneeled down, from what he could see Jack’s eyes were a little welled up which hurt to see.  
“I...I know it’s ridiculous for me to get upset because it’s not even my place I just work here but...I’ve been working here since I moved to the city so it kind of has a special place in my heart ya know?” Explained Jack as Sam nodded in response. He reached out to help pick up some of the books, some were still okay to use and others not so much.

“What ya gonna tell the boss?” Asked Sam as he turned to look at him. Jack shrugged before he sighed  
“The truth...if this is a normal thing for Robert to do its best for the safety of myself and everyone else who comes in here that I tell him” explained Jack.  
“You’re doing the right thing” Responded Sam as Jack gave a sad smile.  
“Looks like this will be coming out my wages, gonna have to do what I can to try and help pay for the damages seeing as this place doesn’t earn enough to pay for it itself. Really I should be making Robert pay for this” sighed Jack as he picked up a few more books and put them back on one of the tables and began to stand back up.

“You should...but you don’t need to” started Sam standing up to join him before he was reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash.  
“Here, for the damages” he said next causing Jack to look at him eyes wide.  
“I can’t take this Sam I-“  
“No take it” insisted Sam but Jack shook his head.  
“I appreciate it but I can’t do that”  
“Jack?...take it. I insist” he said again as he held out the money in front of him. Jack looked at Sam, his soft brown eyes wide with surprise before they looked back at the money in Sam’s hand. He was hesitant but he eventually took the money.

Jack was quiet for a moment as if the guy was speechless for the first time before he was suddenly wrapping his arms around Sam taking him by surprise. Sam jumped a little with surprise before he felt himself welcoming the hug, it felt...nice. The feeling of Jack’s warm body pressed up against his and the smell of his aftershave felt somewhat comforting.  
“Thank you” said Jack before Sam’s arms were hesitantly reaching up to wrap around Jack’s waist, feeling himself pushing more into the hug.

He’s falling deep and he knows it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning for this one  
> I don’t usually write smut so I don’t know how I feel about this 😂

It’s been almost a week since he last saw Jack because now here he was recovering from a bullet wound after everything going sideways at the barn. He really thought he was going to die that night before Paulie and Tommy had found him. As he lay there bleeding out all he could think about was his life, his job, Paulie and Tommy and he couldn’t stop thinking about Jack. The night was long, exhausting and terrifying that went from the barn to being chased to the doctors house and being basically operated on awake to get the bullet out and stitch him back up. 

It’s been almost a week on bedrest because the Don didn’t want him to come in because he had no use for him right now in this condition and he was bored out of his mind. Paulie and Tommy would visit or call him thoughout the day to check that he’s okay and if he needs anything. After a few days he was able to get up and moving again but the Don still insisted on him not coming in yet so he was still stuck at his apartment.

Recently spending most of his days bored out of his mind meant that the downside of being left alone was that he was left alone with his thoughts. Sometimes he’d be thinking about Jack and if the money he gave him has helped get the place up and running again, the hug that they shared and the way he felt so warm and comforting around him, he couldn’t help but feel flustered at the thought of him. The way he just entered a bar one night to drown his sorrows away after the Michelle ordeal and walked out thinking about him and since then Jack is always on his mind. The attraction he has to Jack still terrifies him and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, sometimes he feels that Jack has a thing for him but plays it off as joking around but a part strongly wants it to not be a joke. Everything about it is all so confusing and frustrating to Sam that he doesn’t know what to do about it.

It’s not just Jack he’s been left to think about...it’s everything. It’s how when he really thinks about it his job and the things he does...it becomes overwhelming as much as he tries to play it off casually. Sometimes it becomes too much and sometimes he doesn’t know how much more he can take. He’s been pointing it down to him almost dying that night at the barn to his reasoning in regards to these thoughts but deep down he knows this feeling has been in the back of his mind for a while. Recently he’s been feeling like he wants to talk to someone about it just to express that things are a little overwhelming, the truth is he just wants someone to tell him that everything will be okay and that this feeling will pass. He trusts Tommy and Paulie but he kind of worries that someone else might overhear, he wouldn’t want it to get back to the Don and have the Don think that he’s unreliable and weak. His mind was going to one other person...Jack.

He doesn’t need to go into detail about his business to him right? and in honestly he’s missed seeing his face, the way he’d smile when he’d tease him, his cocky personality and they way he has a way of getting under Sam’s skin in more ways than he could ever think of. Looking at the clock on the wall it would be about ten minutes until Jack would be closing up the bookstore for the day so he decided to hurry. He got dressed into the same suit he wore the night him and Paulie ran into Tommy and made his way out the door. It took some time to walk down to the bookstore as his body still felt a little sore but he could handle it, he remembers how that night he could barely walk....well at least he’s walking now.

As he suspected there was Jack locking the door to the bookstore. By the looks of things the money must have come to use for the store but now Jack was about to walk away before Sam could even have time to make his way over.  
“Hey!” He called out causing Jack to stop in his steps, a smile now appearing on his face as he turned to look at him, leaning against the wall a little as he waited for Sam to come over.  
“I was wondering if I’d see you again, thought you might have been avoiding me” teased Jack as he crossed his arms and a bright smile on his face.  
“Yeah...sorry about that” he said, voice a little quiet than he expected it to be causing Jack’s smile to drop and face to now look concerned.  
“Everything okay?” He asked as he moved away from the wall and uncrossed his arms.

Sam paused for a moment and a little hesitant to explain what happened before he decided fuck it  
“Almost a week ago...I got shot...that’s why I’ve not been around” confessed Sam causing Jack’s eyes to widen.  
“Oh my god, you alright?” His voice went a little louder and filled with surprise as his eyes tried to find the location of the wound.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” responded Sam but he felt a little hesitant to say it, maybe it’s because of everything else he’s been feeling.

Jack’s eyes continued to scan Sam’s face like he wasn’t convinced that Sam was telling to truth about how he’s feeling before he was looking back at the direction he was planning on going and then looking back at Sam.  
“Hey...do you wanna go back to my place? to talk?”  
Paulie had already rang him before he left as he wished him a good night and Tommy had already visited him today so he doubted that they’d be coming to his place at any point this evening.  
“Sure” Said Sam and Jack smiled before turning to lead the way.  
“Right this way” he smirked as Sam began to follow.

“How’s the shop?” Asked Sam as they walked side by side.  
“Better all thanks to you, I mean some books I couldn’t replace but shelves and stuff I could so thanks again” He Responded as Sam softly smiled.  
“It’s alright”  
“So...I imagine getting shot must hurt” started Jack as he turned for a moment to face Sam.  
“It does! And to remove it too but it’s not too bad now” explained Sam as Jack turned to look at him again.  
“Well I’m glad you’re okay...if I’m honest I missed watching you every morning through the window...felt a little strange seeing just Paulie” smirked Jack causing a chuckle from Sam.

“I missed you” said Jack a little softer as Sam softly smiled  
“I missed you too” He Responded, feeling his cheeks go a little warm before they were turning the corner to Jack’s apartment complex.  
“You remember the place right? Since you walked me home the night we met?” Teased Jack as they made their way inside.  
“I guess but I think I was a little drunk” joked Sam as he went to head towards the stairs but now Jack’s hand was taking his arm and pulling him towards the elevator.

The feel of Jack’s hand grabbing hold of him caused a soft gasp to leave his lips that he hoped Jack didn’t hear and his heart began to feel like it was pounding in his chest as they got inside the elevator.  
“Can’t have you walking up the stairs when you’re still in recovery brave soldier” teased Jack with a smirk before he was pressing the number to his floor. 

They were both silent in the elevator as it was just the two of them. Jack stood right next to Sam and he couldn’t help but want to lean into the warmth of his body but he refrained himself from doing so. Maybe all of this was insane, him going to this guy’s place to talk, the guy that for the past couple of months he couldn’t stop thinking about, the guy he has strong feelings towards...feelings he doesn’t think he’s ever felt before.

As the elevator pinged and the doors opened Jack was making his way out and Sam followed behind to the last door at the end of the corridor. He stood around as he waited for Jack to fish his keys out his coat pocket and unlock the door before he was opening it and stepping aside for Sam to come in and locking the door behind them.

“Welcome to my home! Not the most amazing place but I think it’s cozy” Exclaimed Jack as he put his keys into the bowl on the small table next to the door and removed his coat to hang up. Sam was quiet as he looked around the place, he was right, it wasn’t anything state of the art but there was something warm about the place as he looked around.  
“This is also the first time I’ve had one of Salieri’s guys up here” Exclaimed Jack  
“I guess I should be honoured” responded Sam as he briefly looked back at Jack before turning in his head to some framed painting on Jack’s wall  
“You should” 

What took him by surprise was Jack’s hands now on his shoulders before he realised he was just taking his coat.  
“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you, may I take your coat?” He asked, putting on a ridiculous posh accent at the question causing Sam to roll his eyes but he was amused.  
“Sure” he chuckled a little in response...even the feel of Jack sliding the coat off him was enough to make him nervously swallow and possible not so innocent thoughts to enter his mind before that was put to a halt as Jack made his way back to the coat hanger to hang up Sam’s coat.

He made his way over to sit down on the couch before Jack was coming to join him.  
“So!” Started Jack as he relaxed into the couch, his elbow prepped up against the back of it and head rested against his fist as he turned to face Sam.  
“How’d you get shot?”  
“Work” muttered Sam as Jack hummed in response. He knows that Jack has an idea of what Salieri’s guys do, he’s not stupid...but he can’t exactly tell him everything about it.  
“Must have been scary” responded Jack, voice soft as his eyes looked up at Sam’s.  
“I...I thought I was going to die, Paulie got us to safety and Tommy kept me awake”  
“Tommy is the third guy right? The famous race driver of Lost Heaven?”  
“That’s right” 

“So let me guess...you’ve been forced into bedrest all this week?” Asked Jack as he shifted a little to get more comfortable.  
“Yeah” muttered Sam as his voice went a little quiet, Jack’s eyes stayed on him like they were trying to read what Sam might be feeling as he saw the worry and concern in them.  
“You okay?” He asked softly, it felt weird in a way hearing someone ask him if he’s okay in such a soft and caring way too. The whole situation was a little strange to Sam but at the same time he felt like he was on the verge of just breaking down whether it was in tears or just spilling everything he’s been thinking and feeling. Sam felt himself swallowing the lump in his throat that was beginning to form as he looked at Jack.

“I guess because I’ve been alone I’ve been thinking about a lot of things” Started Sam as Jack hummed in understanding. Sam nervously licked his lips for a moment as if he was trying to hold back from saying what he wanted to say, from saying the wrong thing and making this incredibly awkward between them.  
“Do you....do you ever feel like everything is just too...much? Like every little problem feels like it’s just climbing on top and pushing you down?” Asked Sam  
“I have” responded Jack

“I just...one moment I have everything under control and the next I’m bleeding out on the ground thinking about everything I’ve ever done and every person in my life but I’m thinking it’s gonna be the last thing I do” continued Sam, Jack kept quiet he just kept his eyes on him full of understanding and sympathy.

“I guess I’m just wondering how much more I can take ya know? And wondering if I’ve made the wrong decisions...I’ve spent weeks questioning everything about myself and I...I don’t know how much more I can take” Sam now went quiet, feeling like the lump forming in his throat was growing bigger. He could feel this strong vulnerability he’s never felt before inside himself and he didn’t like it, his throat felt weak like if he were to speak again his voice would break.

Jack looked at him with sadness before speaking  
“It’s okay to feel like that, you’d be surprised how many times I’ve felt like this myself” he said softly as he looked into Sam’s eyes. Sam doesn’t know what it was but he was now feeling this build up of emotion and he knew Jack could see it too, his face filled with concern and eyes filled with sadness as he looked at him.

“Sam?” He asked softly and that was it. Sam put one of his hands over his eyes as he ducked his head down and started to cry. He felt vulnerable and embarrassed in that moment but he couldn’t control it as the tears continued to come down and showed no sign of stopping. Jack didn’t hesitate to shuffle closer to him on the couch and wrap his arms around him. As he did Sam felt himself leaning into his touch as he continued to sob, the feeling of Jack’s arms around him, his face softly leaning into the top of his head as he whispered  
“It’s okay” against his hair. He felt embarrassed for this emotional outburst he was having but Jack was being so understanding and caring towards him that in all honesty he didn’t think he deserved it. 

“It’s okay I’m here” whispered Jack softly as he gently rocked them both back and forth. It felt nice...the way Jack was softly speaking to him, the way he was so comforting and the way he just felt so...nice.  
“sorry” muttered Sam as he lifted his head up to pull away from Jack’s embrace as he felt himself beginning to calm down.  
“What for?” Asked Jack breathlessly in disbelief that Sam would even apologise.  
“This, I guess you didn’t expect this right?” Sadly laughed Sam  
“I had a feeling, it just looked like something was up and the fact that you came out of bedrest with a healing bullet wound to come and see me must mean something right?” Responded Jack before gently teasing at the last part causing a sad smile from Sam. 

“Hey” started Jack before his hands were reaching forward and touching Sam’s face, one hand on each cheek causing Sam’s heart to jump in his chest and for him to look up at Jack with surprise.  
“We’ve all felt like things can be a little overbearing and too much sometimes and it’s okay to feel like that...I’m sure working for someone like Don Salieri is all serious and all that crap so you don’t really get time to have a moment to yourself...I don’t know if anyone has ever told you it’s okay so I’m telling you” he said as his thumbs gently brushed away the wetness on Sam’s cheeks.  
“You almost died, I’ve never experienced what you have but I imagine it’s a scary thing, puts things into perspective and gets you thinking about a lot of things” he continued.

“Yeah...yeah it does” muttered Sam as he looked up at Jack. There was something in the room between them, this strong tension as they looked into each other’s eyes. Sam was nervously swallowing and Jack was nervously licking his lips as they looked into each other’s eyes. Jack’s thumbs that had been brushing across Sam’s face had slowly came to a stop and their eyes stayed on each other, faces close.  
“Sam” Said Jack softly  
“Jack” he breathed back and before they knew it their faces were getting closer to each other. It was unsure who leaned in first but now their lips were touching causing a soft gasp from Sam and pleasuring chills to run down his body.

Jack’s hands stayed on Sam’s face and he could feel his face burning up as their lips pulled away but now Sam was chasing them, following his lips in hopes that they touch his again and they did. Sam had been thinking about this, wondering what it feels like. It felt different to a woman’s kiss, a feeling soft and gentle with the almost slight sticky feeling of the lipstick they wore but this was different. The kiss was still soft but it felt a little more rough, the feel of Jack’s stubble gently scratching against his skin and he was loving every second of it. Sam’s hands were reaching up, unsure where to put them until they held onto his arms as the kiss grew deeper. 

It wasn’t long before Sam felt himself being pushed further and further down into the couch as they continued to kiss, the heat between them pressed together, the feel of Jack’s hands moving away from his face and one of them gripping onto his thigh and hooking it over his hip, the feel of his crotch pressing against his and the feel of it hardening causing Sam’s breath to hitch. Jack pulled away from the kiss, Sam’s lips now feeling a little sore but he still wanted more, he’s never felt this driven to kiss but before he could pull him back in Jack was ducking his head down and his lips now on his neck. His lips just under his jaw pressing kisses, his tongue gently pressing against the skin too tasting him, the feel of Jack’s stubble scratching against him causing Sam to push his head back a little and a soft moan to leave his lips. 

Sam could feel Jack grinning against his skin before his crotch was pressing harder against his, almost grinding a little against him but not quite and his teeth were gently grazing his skin. Sam could feel his eyes closing, another quiet moan leaving him as Jack gently bit and sucked on the sensitive skin and by the feel of things was most likely going to leave a mark but Sam didn’t really care right now. The hand that was on Sam’s thigh was now traveling to the buttons off his waistcoat and slowly undoing them.

Sam may have thought about this a few times before, imagined what it would be like to have Jack’s body against his, his lips on him but he didn’t think it would ever happen and he didn’t think he’d be welcoming himself to Jack’s touch so easily. It wasn’t long before Jack’s lips were back on his and the kissing continued it was like Sam craved for his lips, the sounds of the heavy breathing between them both, the heat radiating off them and Sam couldn’t get enough of it it almost felt intoxicating.

Just as the kiss was about to grow deeper again Jack was pulling away from his lips and slowly climbing off the couch. Sam’s cheeks were now flustered and he felt like he struggled to bring his breathing down back to normal. Part of him thought that Jack was about to stop it there before it could go any further and was now feeling a little embarrassed at how heated he became from their make out session. 

“We have two options, we could stop now and call it a night...or we could take this back to my bed” suggested Jack, voice going a little slower at the last part, laced with arousal before he was holding his hand out for Sam.  
“Your choice”  
Sam looked at his hand before looking back up at him, he looked a little flustered himself but he held this confidence...he’s done this before. Sam nervously swallowed, trying to pull himself together for a moment before he was taking Jack’s hand and letting him lead him to his bedroom. 

Closing the door behind him as they headed to the bedroom but before he could even say anything Jack’s lips were on his again. The kiss was a little rougher along with Jack’s hand now pulling the blazer and waistcoat off him. Sam began to reach his hands up to pull at Jack’s shirt who happily broke from the kiss to remove it himself before their lips were connecting again. The breathing between them sounded frantic and desperate and everything just felt heated, all these things happening at once that Sam couldn’t tell if the noises were coming from himself or Jack maybe it was both? As they continued to kiss Jack’s hands were now reaching up to the buttons of Sam’s shirt trying to undo them as quickly as he could before discarding the shirt and leaving them both shirtless. 

Next thing Sam knows he’s being led to the bed and pushed down onto it while Jack stood at the end of it and had and a look in his eyes Sam had never seen before, lust, hunger. Slowly he was leaning down, almost teasing as his large hands slowly slid up Sam’s sides causing a pleasuring shiver to travel down him before Jack’s lips were leaning down to press a kiss close to the healing bullet wound. The feeling of his lips causing Sam to tense up a little with surprise and his voice to hitch, has he always been this sensitive to touch? Has the slightest little things always made him react this way? Or was it just Jack having this effect on him.

“You ever done this before?” Asked Jack, muffled against Sam as his lips trailed further down pressing another kiss.  
“Yeah just...”  
“Not with a guy?” Finished Jack before his hands were reaching to Sam’s belt.  
“You nervous?” He asked as he looked up at Sam, eyes filled with mischief. Sam wasn’t really sure what to say as he hesitantly opened his mouth to speak but closing it instead.  
“Don’t be” Jack started as he slowly unbuckled the belt and began to unfasten his pants before slowly sliding them off his legs.  
“Just let me do the work tonight, you’ve not done this before and you’re still recovering so just sit back” suggested Jack before his face was shuffling closer to his crotch the only distance between them being the boxer shorts.  
“I promise I’ll take care of ya” whispered Jack with a smirk before his lips were slowly and gently blowing air over his crotch causing Sam’s toes to curl and his body to shiver a little. He still had his boxer shorts on but he could feel the gentle brush of air, the sensation of Jack’s face close. His fingers pushing the fabric up a little before Sam was feeling the pleasuring scratch of Jack’s beard as he pressed a kiss to his thigh causing his toes to curl a little more. Jack was teasing him, building it up and Sam now wonders if maybe he gets off on the idea of having one of Salieri’s men like this, vulnerable and putty in his hands because that’s what Sam was to him right now.

His tongue was on him slowly licking over him through the fabric causing a strangled moan from Sam and Jack’s eyes to almost light up as he look up at him with a smile on his face. Sam was sitting up a little, resting on his elbows as he looked at Jack. There was something about the way Jack was looking up at him, watching every reaction and response from him causing pleasuring shivers to travel down Sam and his body to feel like it’s burning up before Jack’s hands were reaching up for Sam’s boxer shorts and slowly pulling them down. 

As he was now completely naked and exposed to Jack who was still on his knees looking up at him, eyes filled with lust and a flicker of mischief as he looked at him. His eyes still on Sam, waiting to watch his reaction as his tongue slowly licked up his shaft causing a louder more desperate moan from him and a satisfied grin from Jack in response. Jack seemed to enjoy the responses from Sam, he’s not admitted it to anyone but thought about this a lot way before Sam met him. When he couldn’t help but watch him through his window of the shop, he often wondered how Sam ladykiller Trapani would sound once this attraction started to develop and now that he’s hearing it he’s not disappointed, far from it. His tongue slowly licked up his shaft again, teasing before his lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Sam’s mouth opened a little, a soft whine leaving it and god Jack knows he’s not going to be forgetting that sound any time soon.  
“F-fuck” whined Sam as his hand hesitantly reached to Jack’s head, he wanted something to grab on but he couldn’t think of anything but run his fingers through Jack’s hair. Jack was slowly pushing him further into his mouth and sucking, he could feel Sam trembling a little under his hands as they moved to caress his thighs. He’s not took notice before but now that he was seeing them bare and feeling them under his hands, god he loves Sam’s thighs. His fingers gripped his thighs before he was slowly pulling Sam’s cock out his mouth but not before licking the head again while looking right into his eyes causing a whine from Sam as he looked back at him.

Slowly Jack got back up before he was climbing onto the bed, pressing his body against Sam’s again. Sam’s unsure of where to put his hands as they traveled up Jack’s body, feeling his abs and toned chest before traveling to the back of his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Jack took his time with Sam slowly opening him up, watching him tremble and slowly become undone from just his fingers leading to where they where now. Sam’s legs wrapped tightly around Jack’s waist, keeping his body close to his. One of Jack’s hands were in Sam’s hair, keeping him close while the other supported them on the bed, Jack’s face was pressed into Sam’s neck panting against it as he thrust hard inside him. 

Sam felt like he should be embarrassed about how loud he was being right now but in that moment he didn’t care. All he could feel was Jack’s body against his, his lips against his neck kissing, biting and licking every inch of his skin he could get access to, the way he felt inside him and the way he seems to know every place to hit and thrust into to get him arching up into him and crying out. He could feel himself building up as he felt his hands clutching onto Jack harder before his head was moving away from his neck to look down at him. Jack was now moving his hand away from Sam’s hair and moving it to his jaw, gently turning his head to make sure his eyes were on him. The way Jack looked down at him, face close to his, his eyes were filled with hunger like he wanted to devour him and Sam’s eyes looked up at him almost pleading. He doesn’t know what for but as he did Jack was thrusting harder, like he knew how close Sam was, like he knew what he was asking for even if he didn’t know himself. 

“J-Jack!” He cried out, voice sounding the most desperate he’s ever heard himself sound causing a satisfied, breathless smile to appear on Jack’s face.  
“That’s it” breathed Jack as he continued with the fast pace before Sam could feel his legs hugging tighter around Jack’s waist, his head falling back into the pillows but Jack was turning Sam’s face back towards his, his body trembling, crying out as he climaxed, releasing against himself and Jack. It wasn’t long before Jack was cumming too, burying his face back into Sam’s neck, panting and whining in his ear before he was clutching tight to Sam as he came. 

They were both breathless, panting for breath before Jack was tiredly lifting his head back up to pull Sam into a kiss. They both know they’re gonna have to talk about this and where they go from here but right now they didn’t wanna talk, they were too tired to talk. Sam knows that this was not a hook up, with the feelings he’s got for Jack and how he has made him question everything about himself he knew it was more than that. The only question now was where do they go from here?

......  
“Okay I have a confession to make” Started Jack as Sam looked up at him, taking a sip of the glass of burbon in his hand. Here they were sitting up under the sheets in Jack’s bed, it was early hours in the morning but it didn’t matter to them.  
“I used to use the excuse of ‘I’ve gotta clean the windows’ to my boss just to admire you from afar as you had your morning coffee” confessed Jack causing a smirk to appear on Sam’s face.  
“I knew it” he muttered with amusement before taking another sip.

“Okay now it’s time for you to confess” Said Jack before taking a sip of his own drink. Sam furrowed his eyebrows together before looking a little confused.  
“Confess what?”  
“That you came into the bookstore after meeting me at the bar just to see me” chirped Jack causing Sam to raise his eyebrows a little.  
“Uh huh?” Teased Sam in response  
“No don’t with the no word answers! You totally came into the bookstore using the excuse of buying a book and wanting to read again just to see me” continued Jack causing Sam to smirk.

“Maybe” he teased before taking another sip of his drink and then putting the glass down on the bedside table.  
“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Asked Jack before his eyes traveled to the healing bullet wound on his torso  
“I’m fine I mean...hurts a little and it’s not the best thing to look at but I’m fine-“

“Hey!” Interrupted Jack as he finished the rest of his drink before putting it down at the bedside table next to Sam’s  
“I happen to find scars extremely sexy” smirked Jack before leaning closer to Sam, face getting closer to his.  
“Is that right?” Responded Sam with a smile as Jack’s face got closer to his. Jack hummed in response, raising his eyebrows up for a second.  
“Especially on you” he whispered before their lips were touching again.


End file.
